Crow/Supports
Romantic With Fleece C Support * Crow: Hiya! * Fleece: Wah–! O-Oh, hello Crow… * Crow: Did I scare ya? Whoops, nyaha~! * Fleece: D-Did you need something? * Crow: Oh, yeah! I’m really interested in wolfskin! I wanted to talk to you!! * Fleece: M-Me? * Crow: Yeah! * Fleece: U-Um… What d-do you want to know? * Crow: '''Anything! * '''Fleece: '''That’s.. um… c-could you narrow it down a little? * '''Crow: '''Okay! Do you like being in your wolf form more? I know I would!! * '''Fleece: Oh, um… I n-never thought about it. * Crow: I’ve never seen you shift outside of battle. * Fleece: You must not have… um… seen me. Sometimes I like t-to walk around and… O-Oh it s-sounds embarrassing when I say it out loud… * Crow: '''You walk around and what? I’m curious now! * '''Fleece: I, um… I wander around to find someone who’ll pet m-me. * Crow: '*gasp* I’ll pet you!! Where do you like to get scratched? * '''Fleece: '!! Behind my ears..! B Support * '''Crow: Heya, Fleece! I didn’t scare ya this time, did I? * Fleece: Hehe, no, I heard you coming this time. U-Um… I was just wondering… Why are you so curious about wolfskin? * Crow: Oh! Well, ya see… wolves reminds me of my dad. … * Fleece: …Crow? A-Are you okay? * Crow: 'Y-Yeah! I’m great, ''howl are you– * '''Fleece: !! Hee hee! * Crow: Do you like puns? I’ve got plenty more where that came from–! * Fleece: (…He still seems sad… even though he’s smiling…) * Crow: It’s pun''derstandable, puns are hilarious! * '''Fleece:' …Are you sure you’re okay? * Crow: … * Fleece: '''Wolfskin can, um… sense sadness… * '''Crow: Oh! Well… that’d do it nyahah...' '''Truth is… My father is probably dead. Even if he isn’t, I’ll never see him again… * '''Fleece:' Crow… * Crow: ‘Scuse me… A Support * Fleece: Crow? * Crow: '''Huh? Fleece? What is it? * '''Fleece: …I know you’re still sad and… I, um… don’t know how else to help you. * Crow: How else…? * (Fleece transforms) * Crow: *gasp* You transformed..? Wait, do you want me to sit by you? Nod once for no, twice for yes–yes, o-okay.' '…Wow, you’re so soft. Like a–like a big warm pillow. * Fleece: '''*rumble of happiness* * '''Crow: …I could fall asleep like this. Haha, what, are you curling around me? * Fleece: *content sigh* * Crow: …It hurts to remember them… But I don’t want to let go. I don’t know what I want… *sniff* *sob* I miss my parents–b-but I can never go back… * Fleece: *sad whine* * Crow: *sniff* My sister… oh gods, my sister-! *sob* Fleece… he–hehehe–d-don’t poke me like that, your nose is cold–stop it!' '''If I scratch your ears will you stop that? Ah–hey, if you put your head in my lap then I can’t get up! Or was that your evil plan the whole time? Don’t think I don’t see your tail wagging!!' …Thanks, Fleece. S Support * '''Fleece: Hi, Crow. * Crow: '''Gah-! H-Heya Fleece! * '''Fleece: Did I'' scare ''you this time? Hehehe~ * Crow: Just a little bit nyahah… * Fleece: … How are you feeling? * Crow: I’m fine. * Fleece: '''…Oh. Okay. * '''Crow: … …Wait. * Fleece: '''Yes? * '''Crow: I… I have something to confess. * Fleece: You do? W-what is it? * Crow: '''I'm… in love with you. * '''Fleece: '''Y-Y-You are!? * '''Crow: I am… you’re the easiest person to talk to that I’ve ever met. And you care. You’re cute and you’re sweet and kind…''' You don’t judge me when I need comfort… or how often I need it… * '''Fleece: Crow… * Crow: I just.. love how you play with the end of your braid when you get nervous. You hide in your cape when you’re scared… your eyes light up when you see a rock you want. * Fleece: !! And you… you snort when you laugh at something really funny… * Crow: !'' * '''Fleece:' You have a pun for anything... And you love to play with the crows that follow you around. * Crow: '''My crow friends? No one else really notices them..! * '''Fleece: Y-You haven’t had to comfort me yet… but I know you’d be good at it… * Crow: '''Are you saying…? * '''Fleece: '''Y-Yes. * '''Crow: '''Oh, Fleece-! I know wolfskin don’t exchange rings, but… I want you to have this. * '''Fleece: '''It’s beautiful… I-I love you. * '''Crow: I love you too. With Marie C Support * Marie: Hmmm… Listen here looking-glass, you gonna do your parlor trick again or not? * Crow: ...Hm? Woah, that aura-- * Marie: There we go! Yikes, you’d think I’d be over seeing my reflection morph into another’s by this point… * Crow: --It’s coming from oveeer… Oh shrikes! Hey, uh, Marie right? I wouldn’t hold that mirror so close if I were you! * Marie: AAH! Whelp, my spook-quota is officially full for the day. Can I help you with anything Mr…. Crow? * Crow: Yeah, uh, not to burst your bubble or anything buuuut… That mirror is cursed. Like super duper cursed. * Marie: Wait really? But it was a gift from my aunt... * Crow: I’d keep a wary eye on her, then. It’s got a real nasty energy around it. I could, uh… perform an exorcism if you wanna keep it. Otherwise you definitely shouldn't have it so close to you all the time. * Marie: I understand. Um, I don’t mean to be a bother, but would you mind exorcising it? I’ll give you proper compensation, I promise. * Crow: Naw, it’s no trouble! This process might seem a bit complicated, but it’s really not very difficult. Or maybe I’m just really good at it now, nya ha! * Marie: Really? Would it be ok if I watch? * Crow: Wow, really? Sure! * Marie: Thank you, Crow. I’ll keep my distance from the mirror until you’re ready to work your magic. * Crow: I’ll let you know when I’ve got all the knick knacks I need. B Support * Crow: Heya, Marie! I finished getting all the doo dads for the exorcism. * Marie: Thank you so much for doing this. Shall we begin? * Crow: I’m ready if you are! * Marie: You bet! * (magic noises) * Marie: Thank you, Crow. Your magic is incredible! * Crow: Aw, shucks. It’s no problem-o! Now you’ve got a plain, curse-free hand mirror. * Marie: Is there anything I can do to repay you? * Crow: So are you actually interested in this kind of thing? Most people are too creeped out to watch for very long. And that’s before I even get to the REALLY fun stuff! * Marie: I've always been fascinated by dark magic, it’s a treat to see it up close. I read you could to nearly anything with it, like inflicting a runny nose on someone or even raising the dead! * Crow: Pretty much! A runny nose is easy-peasy... but I dunno about raising the dead... * Marie: Based on the undead wyverns Malig Knights ride, it's less like restoring a lost life and more like....Making a puppet out of their corpse. * Crow: Yeesh. I dunno about you, but I'd rather not have something undead as a mount. There's way too many cons and not enough pros to get me on one. * Marie: Really? I thought you’d be -pft- dying to give it a try! * Crow: !! Do you think it'd... lift my spirits? * Marie: It’d definitely be a spooktacle. * Crow: NYA HA!! Oh, that was a good one. You're killin' me! * Marie: I thought you’d like that one the ghost! What do say to tea together the next time we meet? I still feel I owe you. I know some recipes that are to die for! * Crow: Oooh! That sounds like fun. I’m always up to try new food! A Support * Marie: The food is ready! I hope you don’t mind sweet scones and jam. I can prepare some sandwiches if they aren’t to your taste. * Crow: I’ll eat just about anything, don’t worry! … This is delicious! * Marie: That’s a relief. I like cooking but I’m pretty half-baked as a chef. * Crow: Nonsense, these are to rye for! * Marie: Pft- I’m glad you gave them a Chai. * Crow: It was the yeast I could do. * Marie: Fufu, you’re really good with buns, Crow! * Crow: Glad to know they aren’t lukewarm. * Marie: Kyaha, you win! I haven’t had this much fun in ages. Well, that’s not true. I had plenty the last time we hung out. Would you mind if we did more of this? I really like spending time with you. * Crow: Really? I’m not stale company? Well, if you don’t mind, then… no problem, Nightingale! * Marie: N-Nightingale? * Crow: Yup! I like to give my friends a bird nickname sometimes. So that’s yours! * Marie: I love it! I guess we really are birds of a feather now. S Support * Marie: Hey Crow! That’s… a lot of ravens. Attempted mass murder? * Crow: Heya Nightingale! You know, as many times as I’ve heard that joke, you’d think I’d be over it by now. But I still love it! * Marie: I guess that’s more proof we get along well. To be honest, I’ve heard a lot of people think we’re a couple of lovebirds from all the time we spend together. * Crow: R-Really? * Marie: Yeah. Um, Crow? Do you think we could work like that? As a couple... * Crow: I--! Y-Yeah. I think we would. And… I think I’d like that. A lot. * Marie: I feel the same way. I love you, Crow. * Crow: You make my heart soar like a bird, Marie. I've loved you so much my heart ached! Now that I’ve got you, I don’t wanna let go!! * Marie: I’m not letting you go now! I love you too- you make my heart flutter! Mind if this nightingale gives you a peck? * Crow: Mind? Heck naw! I was gonna ask myself, but I guess the early bird does get the worm. * Marie: Pfft- Crow you’re the nest! Never took you for a cawnvict but you stole my heart~ * Crow: Hah-! Well you cawnned me outta mine! * Marie: Fufufu!~ And owl never let it go! Well, so long as you want me. * Crow: Are you kiddin’ me? You've got it under lark and key! I'm never gettin’ it back from you now. And y’know... I don't think I particularly mind. * Marie: In that case, would you do me the honor of marrying me? * Crow: !! This early bird's caught two worms. You bet your grouse I'll say yes!! * Marie: Really? You don’t know how happy you’ve just made me! * Crow: I was gonna ask if you hadn't. Didja know crows mate for life? Well, this one will too. * Marie: Thank you so much, I promise to love and treasure you always. I won’t let anything fowl happen to you! * Crow: If anyone tried to harm you, I'd have 'em quail-ing in terror before I'm done with em! Parental With Lark C Support * Lark: Father, where are you? Father? * Crow: Oh, hey there little bird! What's up? * Lark: You've been avoiding me. * Crow: Wh-What? * Lark: Before I came here, you hadn't visited me for almost half a year. * Crow: Gods, had it been that long? I-I’m so sorry, Lark. I forgot how much faster time goes in the deeprealms. * Lark: But father, you have still been avoiding me. * Crow: Ahaha what? I have not. Anyway, while you're here, how are your studies going? Last I remember you were going through the Wind tomes. * Lark: ...See, you're even changing the subject. * Crow: Nonsense, I just want to know how you're doing! * Lark: … Right now I'm studying Thoron. * Crow: Gck--! (Oh Naga have mercy-) * Lark: What was that? * Crow: N-Nothing. B Support * Crow: Lark, there you are. * Lark: Father? You don't look alright, are you feeling well? * Crow: No, frankly I'm not. But that's not important right now. I haven't been fair to you. And honestly, I don't know when I'll start. * Lark: ...What do you mean? * Crow: Yes, I have been avoiding you. And I'm sorry. * Lark: But father, why? * Crow: It's… complicated. It's nothing you did, or anything you could've helped, so I don't want you to feel bad about it. * Lark: Father… I don't understand… * Crow: Don't worry, little bird. If I'm being honest with myself… I'm just a coward. * Lark: Please, father… I want to help you. * Crow: Heh. Of course you do. There's another way you're so much like her. * Lark: Her…? (Mother?) * Crow: My mother. Your grandmother. * Lark: I'm… just like her? * Crow: Yup. Her spitting image even. * Lark: I still don't understand. * Crow: *sigh* Ya see… I haven't seen my folks in a real long time. They might even be dead. * Lark: !! * Crow: My dad was amazing. He's the most powerful and bizarre dark mage I've ever met. (Uncle Odin’s/Your dad's) in a category of his own. And my mother… the most incredible, talented tactician. I'd wager gold she could best even lord/lady Corrin in battle, no sweat. * Lark: Wow. * Crow: She was the master, and I've striven to reach her level ever since I was your age. *sigh*… An unattainable goal. * Lark: Father… * Crow: Heh… I’ve always been something of a mama's boy. Guess old habits really do die hard. * Lark: Why don't you go back home? * Crow: That's even more complicated, unfortunately. Who knows if they'd even want to see me if they found out what I did. * Lark: What did you do...? * Crow: ...Sorry, little bird, but that's something I'm not ready to talk about. Even after all these years. And I'm not sure it's a story I want you to hear… I'm too ashamed. * Lark: … * Crow: Well, now you know. I can hardly stand to look at my own child because of something that happened ten years ago. I really am a coward. * (Crow leaves) * Lark: Oh, father… A Support * Lark: … * Crow: GAH–! L-Lark, phew, you startled me. Do you need me, little bird? * Lark: I need to tell you something. * Crow: Oh, o-okay. * Lark: Um… hm. I'm sorry, father, I'm not very good with words. * Crow: That's alright, I've got time for you. * Lark: Are you sure? * Crow: Of course. I should at least try to be a better dad for you. * Lark: Alright. Well… I took your cloak for myself because I wanted to be like you. * Crow: !!! You know what’s ironic? * Lark: What? * Crow: It's originally my mother's. Then she let me have it, and now it's passed on to you. * Lark: Wow– I may not know grandmother… I believe you that she is a great tactician. But… I look up to you as my goal. What you did before doesn't matter to me. You are still my brilliant father. * Crow: … … *sob* Lark– hugs * Lark: Father! * Crow: I shouldn't think of you as her, I know, but just now– I saw… I saw her giving me forgiveness. Thank you, little bird. *sniff* I feel like a huge weight’s been lifted off my chest. * Lark: I'm so glad I could help you, father. * Crow: I'm glad I have you, my precious child. I love you so much, I always have. Now don't worry about this anymore. I'm sure there's other things on that sharp mind of yours. I want you to come talk to me about anything! * Lark: Alright. Well… * Crow: What's up? * Lark: There is a boy I think I may like–Actually, I must go now. smile I'll see you later, father. * (Lark leaves) * Crow: WAIT, THERE'S WHAT!? LARK, COME BACK!!! '''NOOOOO!!!' With Titus (son) C Support * '''Titus:' Hmmm… * Crow: Aha! There you are! * Titus: Eep! F-father! What are you doing here? * Crow: Just wanting to spend some time with my son, though I hope I didn’t bother you while you’re writing. Would you mind if I asked what it is you’re working on, Rook? * Titus: I’m simply writing an apt ending for my journal. I can get back to it later tonight. * Crow: Are you sure? It’s already getting pretty late. Do you still have trouble sleeping? * Titus: What- no! I’m not that little boy anymore. * Crow: Nyaha! I know, I know. But you’ll always be my little bird. * Titus: Must you always coddle me? I’m a grown man and a proper soldier now. I’d appreciate it if you treated me like one. * Crow: ...You’re right. I’m sorry. I just… feel terrible for all the time we missed out on. It felt like yesterday when you used to still call me papa. * Titus: Well, it almost was yesterday. For you, at least. * Crow: *sigh* I’m sorry Titus, but a warzone is no place to raise a child. * Titus: No- please, don’t be. You and Mother chose the best option available to you. I missed both of you dearly, but I still treasure you as my parents. If anything, I’ve been hoping some more time together too. * Crow: Really!? Whaddya say we play some chess tomorrow? * Titus: That sounds splendid! I’ll take care of the arrangements. I promise this will be a day to remember. Thank you, Father! * (Titus leaves) * Crow: Titus- wait! … Aaand there he goes. Heh, that’s just like him. Always rushing to take matters into his own hands. I wish he’d stayed still long enough to keep talking, though... B Support * Crow: Augh- that smarts! * Titus: I’m so sorry, Father. I-I didn’t know there would be bees waiting to ambush us during our game! I made a plan in case of an invisible soldier attack or a bear attack or-- or a bear-riding invisible soldier attac-- * Crow: Titus, slow down. It’s ok. It’s a father’s job to protect his kid, isn’t it? This little bee sting is nothing. I couldn’t possibly risk finding out if you’re as allergic to bees as your mother. * Titus: Still… Your split second decision to throw the hive was incredibly sharp. I will keep it in mind when I write up a proper bee strategy, lest the Andrenidae inquisition decides to pay another visit. Those honey-making bastards will rue the day they tangled with the Rotharts! * Crow: I think we should finish our current war before we begin a new one on every poor bee in existence nyaha! It’s remarkable how you’re still so dedicated to protecting your family. Nice to see somethings haven’t changed since you were little. * Titus: That part of me will never change. Everything I’ve worked towards these years has been in the name of keeping our family safe. The years spent studying tactics, military histories, fencing, dark magic- all of it was in preparation for the day I would finally be able to fight alongside you. * Crow: {Oh dear gods, no}… Titus, please tell me that isn’t- that’s not why-- Tell me you haven’t been living your life just to join a war. * Titus: Of course I have. Father? * Crow: I… I’m sorry, I have to go collect my thoughts… A Support * Titus: Father? I have something I want to show you. How are you faring? * Crow: *sigh* You have every right to hate me. * Titus: I beg your pardon!? * Crow: I failed you. I never should have let this happen. Your Mother and I sent you to your deeprealm in hopes you’d be happy and safe from the war. But you grew up with the expectation you’d have to fight too. No child deserves to live with that burden looming over them, certainly not my little bird. * Titus: You’re wrong. You did the only thing you could, and I understand that. It’s true that I worried a lot, but worry wasn’t all that I did! Here. * Crow: A journal? * Titus: I got around to finishing it last night. This is the journal I started when I was young. I’ve had to redo the binding and cover to make room for more entries, but it’s finally done. * Crow: What does this have to do with me…? * Titus: I’ll read you the introduction. “Dear Papa, I’ve decided I’m going to write a book for you. I know you miss me a lot. I miss you too. Every time you visit, you ask me all about how things have changed or what has happened. You said you felt bad for making me feel lonely by missing what has been happening. I’m writing down what’s happened so we can share these mi-” augh, my handwriting was awful… “moments together when I’m older. I love you Papa. Sincerely, your little bird.” * Crow: Titus… * Titus: There was never a day where I felt unloved or abandoned. It probably doesn’t seem like it, but I’ve always admired you. Your dedication to your family, to protecting them-- I wanted to be like you. I even started styling my hair to look more like you… * Crow: *sniff* Oh kiddo, you’re gonna set me off! * Titus: So please don’t be so sad, Papa-atriarch of our family--!! * Crow: Pfft-- nyahahaha! Oh, Titus, you know full well we’re a matriarchy! * Titus: F-father! * Crow: Thank you. You’ve grown into such an admirable young man. I’m so proud to call you my son! I love you too, Titus. Category:Supports